


Twins

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Jeremy and Jared are twins, M/M, evan slaps someone, long lost twin, will roland jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Request from tumblr. Jeremy sees a familiar face on an instagram account with a stranger. The face is his own.





	Twins

Michael yawned, holding his boyfriend close. “You think you have what?”

“A twin!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Look at this guy!” He held his phone inches from Michael’s face. 

Michael squinted, trying to focus on the picture. “That's you with glasses.”

“But it’s not! That’s some kid named Jared!” Jeremy tapped on the profile, more photos of the boy popping up. “Look, that’s not me at all!”

Michael grabbed Jeremy's phone, eyeing the photos. “Who's that guy?” He pointed to a photo of 'Jared’ with some blonde boy in his lap.

“I guess it’s his boyfriend?” Jeremy tapped the tag, taking him to the blond’s page. “Just nature photos.”

Michael hummed. “This isn't some weird way of telling me you're cheating, right? Because that's, like, definitely your face.”

“I’d never cheat on you! I love you, Michael!” Jeremy assured. “And I know that’s my face. But it’s not _my_ face.”

Michael nodded, stealing a kiss. “Just making sure.”

“So, logical explanation. Evil twin!”

Michael laughed. “What makes him evil?”

“Logic.”

“Have you tried contacting him? Or asking your dad?”

“I did ask my dad. I said ‘hey dad, do I have a secret twin?’ and he looked at me and said ‘That’s your reflection.’”

Michael laughed loudly. “Did you ask him while you were looking in a mirror?!”

“No! He thinks I’m an idiot!” 

Michael giggled, kissing Jeremy's cheek as he took his phone again. “Fine.” He quickly messaged the guy before Jeremy could react. 

“Wait–” Jeremy grabbed his phone. “What’d you just do?!”

“I texted him 'hey bitch are u my evil twin wtf’.”

“Don’t call him a bitch!”

“What if he's a bitch?”

“Then he knows it and you don’t have to tell him.”

Michael snorted, but then jolted. “Hey! Look! He's typing!”

A message came back. 

JackoffJaredKleinman: Who the fuck are you?

Michael hummed. “Seems nice. Respond!”

Jeremy typed and sent a response. 

Heeres_player_2: I’m Jeremy, are we twins?

JackoffJaredKleinman: Really? Jeremy isn’t even that different from Jared. Where the hell are you? How are you doing this without your phone? We need to talk.

Jeremy sucked in a breath. “He sent some weird-ass paragraph.”

Michael read it quickly. “Lemme see.” He typed out a response for Jeremy. 

Heeres_player_2: something tells me this isn't Jared? Are u the bf?

———

Evan didn’t have time to answer. The door opened, Jared stepping through casually. He interrupted whatever Jared was going to say. “We need a fucking talk, Jared.”

Jared instantly froze, eyes widening. “What's wrong?”

Evan held Jared’s phone up. “You’re cheating on me! We just talked over, what, your fake instagram account?!”

Jared frowned, eyebrows drawn together. “ _What?!_ Cheating?! Why would I ever cheat on you?!” Jared strode over to the bed, grabbing the phone. He read over the messages. “This isn't me!”

“Of course that’s you! I-I’m not enough for you, a-and you had to find someone else, and y-you couldn’t even break up with me because I’m so pathetic!” Evan’s anger started turning into sadness. 

Jared shook his head. “No! Evan, you're all I’ll ever need! I love you, I would never cheat on you! L-Look! I'll prove it!” He quickly typed out a message.

JackoffJaredKleinman: send pics pls

Evan sniffled as a message came through. It was a photo that seemed to be taken by someone else, of a boy who clearly was not ready for a photo. He looked exactly like Jared, but without glasses. 

Jared held the phone out. “See! I'm right here, that can't be me!” He stepped closer. “Please don't cry.”

Evan stepped away, but looked at the photo. “T-That could have been taken any time!”

“How could I send it if I'm right here with you?” Jared frowned. “Evan, please. You know me. You know I would never.”

Evan sniffled some more, but nodded. “S-Sorry. I just– Uh, anyway, who is that then?”

Jared shrugged, dropping his phone. “I don't know and don't care right now. Can I hug you?”

Evan nodded sadly. “I’m sorry, Jared.”

Jared pulled Evan into a tight hug. “It's okay. Y-You just scared the fuck out of me. God, I th-thought you were breaking up with me.”

Evan shook his head. “No, I just got paranoid. A-Are you okay?”

Jared nodded into Evan's shoulder. “Are you?”

“I dunno,” Evan said, trying to joke. “Not if there’s a dopplegänger of you out there that you haven’t defeated yet.”

Jared laughed, pulling away to kiss Evan. “We should investigate, yeah?”

Evan nodded. “Maybe.”

Jared grabbed his phone, pulling Evan over to the bed. He climbed up, settling with Evan in his lap. “Let's figure this out together, right?”

Evan smiled. “Right. Together.” He put his arms around Jared. “Uh, ignore what I sent him before.”

Jared chuckled, kissing Evan's cheek. 

JackoffJaredKleinman: what the fuck who are you and why do we have the same face? My mom says I'm an only child 

Heeres_player_2: yeah so does my dad

Evan hummed. “He’s only got a dad?”

Jared frowned. “This is weird.” 

JackoffJaredKleinman: where do you live?

The message was sent after a few minutes. 

Heeres_player_2: red bank NJ

Jared jolted. “That's, like, three hours away!”

Evan looked up at him. “Are we meeting this guy?”

“Should we?”

“Wanna drive three hours?”

“Mayhaps.” 

Jared typed out another quick message. 

JackoffJaredKleinman: meet us? We live three hours away

Heeres_player_2: meet where?

JackoffJaredKleinman: u know the mall in the next town over?

Heeres_player_2: yeah

Heeres_player_2: you won’t kidnap us will u

JackoffJaredKleinman: no but my bf carries ladies mace so don't get any ideas 

Heeres_player_2: seriously?

Evan gaped. “Why’d you tell him that?!”

Jared giggled. “He needs to know we're armed and dangerous.”

JackoffJaredKleinman: yes

Evan scoffed. “It’s not ladies mace, it’s all-purpose.”

Heeres_player_2: my bf took one karate class on accident once so we’re ready for whatever u throw at us

“It's pink.” 

JackoffJaredKleinman: shit guess we gotta have a showdown now my ladies mace wielding bf and ur accidental karate bf

Heeres_player_2: guess so. mall friday?

Evan was still on about the mace. “Pink isn’t a gendered color, Jared!”

“It has the woman gender symbol on the bottom!” 

JackoffJaredKleinman: b there or b square

“Shut up Jared, you wear women’s pants!”

Heeres_player_2: thank god im not a square

“They make my ass look great!”

“I know they do,” Evan agreed. “They really do.”

Jared laughed. “I'll wear them to the mall for you.” He paused. “Wait, you are coming with, right?”

Evan nodded. “I have to bring my mace, remember?”

“Right.” Jared kissed him. “Love you.”

Evan smiled. “Love you more. Sorry I got scared.”

“'S okay. I understand why. This is weird.”

“He really looks like you,” Evan said. 

“I know.” Jared hugged Evan close.

“Think his boyfriend thought the same?”

“Probably. It's pretty fucked up to see pictures of someone with your boyfriend's face kissing up on another guy.”

Evan sighed. “I know.” He tsked. “Imagine if there was another me.”

Jared hummed. “Sounds like a really good wet dream.”

Evan elbowed him. “For you. I think the closest there is to me is that guy in that singing movie.”

Jared nodded. “He was hot.”

“He was weird.”

“He was cute!”

“Sure. So are you though.” Evan smiled. 

“Thanks. Don't forget your lady mace on Friday.”

“It’s all purpose!”

\-----------

Michael tapped his fingers on the food court table. “You know one karate lesson isn't gonna save us from a psycho, right?”

Jeremy huffed. “That security guard over there might.”

“Great. When is he getting here?”

“He said they’re in the parking lot now.”

“Solid.”

Jeremy smiled. “Now I know it’s your fantasy, but when you see him, you can’t jump him. He has a boyfriend and a life.”

Michael laughed, squeezing Jeremy's hand under the table. “Don't worry, babe. You're the only one for me.”

“You’re so cute. I love you.” Jeremy winked. 

“I love you too.” Michael grinned. 

Jeremy squeezed his hand back. “Can you get us some chili fries?”

Michael nodded. “'Course. Be right back.” He got to his feet, releasing Jeremy's hand.

Jeremy grinned and watched Michael go. He was glad he had someone to order food for him when he was nervous. 

\-----

“I asked if you needed to go before we left!”

Evan grimaced. “Three hours ago!” 

“Fine, you're right. You good on your own?” Jared kissed Evan's cheek.

“Jared, I’m not a kid. I can pee by myself.”

“Well geez, okay. I'll head to the food court. Text me if you can't find me, okay?”

Evan nodded. “I won’t be long.” He started off in the direction of the restroom signs. 

Jared shuffled off, searching for his own face.

———

Jeremy saw that Michael was waiting for the order to finish, so he texted him a quick message that said he was slipping to the bathroom. 

Michael returned to the table, frowning when Jeremy wasn't there. He glanced around, perking up when he saw him standing a few tables away, looking down at something in his hands. He hurried over.

———

Evan was washing his hands when he saw a familiar figure pass by in the mirror. He whipped around before the guy could unzip anything. 

“Jared?” he called. “I thought you didn’t have to go,” he teased. 

Jeremy turned around. “What?”

Evan’s eyes widened. “Shit– You don’t have glasses.”

“I do not.”

“Uh– I-I’m sorry–”

Jeremy chuckled. “Gimmie a minute here and I’ll take you to our table. You’re Evan, right?”

Evan nodded dumbly. “This is weird,” he whispered. 

\----

Michael snuck up on Jeremy, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Heya. I got the fries.” 

Jared jolted, eyes wide. “What the fuck?” He pulled his glasses on from where he had been cleaning them.

Michael's eyes widened. “Oh, fuck. You're not Jeremy, huh?” 

Jared blinked. “No. You karate kid?” 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Jeremy’s in the bathroom, I guess. Come on, someone is gonna steal my fries.”

-———

Jeremy led Evan back into the food court. “Do you really carry ladies mace?”

Evan sighed. “It’s all purpose. I– I swear it is! The female symbol is just a decoration!”

Jeremy blinked. “Okay, I believe you.” He didn’t. “Oh! There’s Michael!” He sped up toward the table, Evan hurrying behind him. 

Michael perked up when Jeremy arrived. “Jeremy!” He grinned. He looked at Evan and pointed to Jeremy. “This one's mine.”

Jeremy winked at Michael. “I’m his.”

Evan coughed. “I-I understand.” He wasn’t about to mention how he’d almost assaulted Jeremy in the bathroom. 

Jared huffed, motioning to Evan. “Well that one is mine, so don't get any ideas.” 

Evan blushed a little, but didn’t say anything. 

“Well. This is weird.” Jeremy couldn’t bring himself to look at Jared. 

Michael nodded. “So, what the fuck is this?”

Jared shrugged, pulling Evan into the seat next to him. “No idea.”

Evan situated himself in the seat awkwardly. “Are you, um, twins?”

Jeremy hummed. “Evil twin.”

Jared tsked. “I'm not Evil!”

Jeremy crossed his arms. “Could be!”

Evan shook his head. “N-No, Jared’s the nice one. Most of the time.”

Jared nodded. “That means you're the evil one.”

Jeremy gaped. “No! Michael, tell them I’m not evil!”

Michael blinked. “He's not evil!”

Jeremy huffed. “See? I’m not evil.” He paused. “Are we twins though? Th-This is a really odd coincidence if not.”

Jared eyed him. “My mom never mentioned a twin.”

“My dad didn’t either. You ever seen the Parent Trap?”

“I was just thinking the same thing.”

Jeremy looked up, but it was still hard to look Jared in the eyes. “Dude, you gotta come home with us. Maybe my dad’ll know about this.”

Jared snorted. “At least buy us dinner first.’’

“There are enough chili fries for four people!”

Michael shook his head. “He was making a sex joke, Jerm.”

Jeremy stared straight ahead. “He really is the evil twin.”

Jared laughed.

Evan coughed. “Jare, are you– I mean– Are we following these guys home?” He was a little nervous at the idea. 

“I dunno,” Jared sighed. “He might be my brother.”

Evan shrugged, still not committed to the plan. 

Jeremy coughed to clear his throat. “It’ll at least freak my dad out.”

Michael nodded. “It'll be fun.”

Jared shrugged. “I don't see why not.”

Evan sighed. “Fine.” 

Jared kissed Evan’s cheek. “It'll be fine.”

\-------

Jeremy opened the front door. “Mi casa es...your casa.”

Michael flicked Jeremy's ear. “We went over that like thirty times.”

“I’m bad at spanish, sue me!”

“You're being fined ten kisses.”

“Oh, darn.”

Evan blinked. “Jared doesn’t fine me kisses.”

Jared scoffed. “You haven't done anything to get sued for.”

Michael tugged Jeremy close. “I demand payment.”

Jeremy leaned in, but just as he was about to close the distance, a hand hit Michael’s face. 

“Sorry!” Evan exclaimed. “I’m sorry!”

Michael blinked, stunned. “Um?”

Jared gaped. “Evan?”

Evan shook his head. “I’m sorry! He looks like Jared!”

 

Michael's hand came up to his cheek. “Did you… slap me?”

Evan nodded, ashamed. “Yes.”

Jared laughed. “Nice!”

Evan groaned. 

Jeremy blinked. “You slapped my boyfriend because I look like yours?”

“Leave me alone!”

Michael paused. “Can I try to kiss him without getting slapped?”

Evan nodded. “It won't happen again. I'm sorry.”

Michael snorted. “It's okay.” He kissed Jeremy's cheek.

Jeremy smiled. “Never touch Michael again,” he said softly. Evan only nodded in response. 

Michael's eyebrows quirked. “Jesus. That's a bit threatening.”

Jared frowned, pulling Evan into his side. “He didn't mean to.”

Jeremy sighed. “Just come in.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “He's just protective, don't worry. You're fine, Evan.”

Evan just muttered another apology as Jeremy led them all inside. 

Michael nudged Jeremy. “Where's your dad?”

“Probably the kitchen pretending we have food.”

Michael kissed him quickly. “Go get him, I guess.”

“Yeah yeah.” Jeremy hurried off. 

Jared smiled at Michael. “So, you and Jeremy, huh? You're cute together.”

Evan looked at the floor, but nodded. “It's kinda hard not to think someone who looks like Jared isn't cute.” He’d misheard what Jared had said by a little. 

Jared pulled Evan into a hug. “I love you too, babe.”

Michael smiled. “You guys are pretty cute, too. And your Evan has quite a slap.”

Evan’s voice was muffled from his face being buried in Jared's shoulder. “I really am sorry about that.”

Michael shook his head. “It's really okay, I promise. Just took me by surprise, is all.”

“Me too, trust me.”

Michael smiled at Jared. “He's sweet.”

Jared beamed. “I know.”

Evan smiled against Jared. “Thanks.”

Michael turned as footsteps approached. 

Jeremy was dragging his dad in. “Dad, just look at him!”

Mr. Heere rolled his eyes. “Jeremy, I–” he cut off. 

Jeremy kept pointing to Jared. “He’s me!”

Mr. Heere gaped. “Oh, shit.”

“I know! It's crazy!”

“Uh. I need to make a call.” Mr. Heere turned on his heel, striding out of the room. 

“What?” Jeremy asked, but his dad was already gone. “I guess it's unofficially official?”

Jared blinked. “Do you think he's calling my mom?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Maybe.”

Evan held Jared's arm close. “You have a twin brother.”

Michael blinked. “Double Jeremy.”

“Don't think about it,” Jeremy warned. 

“Right, Right. Of course.” Michael shook his head.

Jared's phone pinged. “Oh, shit.” He blinked at it. “Looks like we're brothers.”

“What?! What's that say?!” Jeremy was by his side instantly. Evan watched in amusement. 

Jared held the phone up. 

Mom: we need to talk. U weren't supposed to meet him

Jeremy inhaled sharply. “Damn. That's rude. I’m not bad.”

Jared shrugged.

“Tell her I'm nice!”

“Bro, I think it's fine.”

“I don't want my mom thinking I'm worth hiding from you, _bro_.”

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “We can send her a picture of us together, if you want.”

Jeremy's eyes lit up. “Yeah!”

Evan cleared his throat. “S-send it to me too?”

Michael perked up. “Yeah, same.”

Jared snorted. “One for mom, one for brother, and two for the spank banks. Got it.” Jared motioned for Evan to move closer.

Evan blinked, but didn't protest. He stepped closer. Jeremy laughed. 

“Mike, you get in on this too, so she knows both of us are gay as hell.”

Michael snorted, but complied. 

The four crammed into the picture, smiling awkwardly as Jared snapped it, sending it quickly. 

Jeremy made a noise. “This is kinda fucked up.”

“A little bit!” Jared agreed.

“Why would our parents do this?”

“Dunno. Maybe it is like the parent trap.”

“That’s more than kinda fucked up.”

Jared just shrugged again.

Evan looked worried. “Jare, this is serious.”

“Yeah,” Jared sighed. “Which is why I'm not thinking about it right now.”

“Well,” Evan said quietly, “I am.” 

Jared hummed. “So that was my dad, huh?”

Jeremy nodded. “I guess. He’s cool. Well, not cool, but he tries.”

Jared nodded back. “Hm.”

Jeremy sighed. It felt like there was a thick tension in the air now. “How’s, uh, Mom?”

Jared grimaced. “Lying, apparently.” He sighed. “No, sorry, She's good. She's done her best, especially with an asshole like me hanging around to raise.”

“Asshole?” Jeremy asked. 

Evan interrupted. “He’s not an asshole. Anymore.”

Jared hummed. “Slightly asshole.”

Evan grimaced. “Sometimes.”

Michael cut in. “Well, I guess you guys have some time to make up for, huh?”

Jeremy blinked. “Sixteen years worth, huh?”

Jared nodded. “Seems so.”

“Uh, so, Jared Kleinman, huh?”

“Jeremy Heere, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Interesting.” Jared eyed him. “I… honestly don't know what to do with this.”

Jeremy looked down. “Me neither. We live...three hours apart.”

Jared nodded. “What if we had been switched?” Jared's eyes widened. “What if I'd never met Evan! Jesus, that sounds like shit!”

Evan held Jared closer. “Don’t like that.”

Jeremy gasped. “I wouldn’t know Michael!”

Michael tsked. “Hate that.”

“How crazy is this though? I found you off an instagram post.” Jeremy was, as the kids said, shook. 

Jared nodded. “What post was it, anyway?”

Jeremy thought for a moment. “Connor Project?”

“Oh.” Jared grimaced. “Right.”

“What’s that about?” Jeremy asked in confusion. 

Evan interrupted. “Um, Jared has so many followers on Instagram, huh?”

Michael nudged Jeremy. “Why don't we show him old photo albums and shit? That makes sense, right?”

Jeremy turned to him. “I was ugly as a kid, Mike.” He looked at Jared. “I guess he was too.”

Jared snorted. “Wow, rude.”

“I’m not gonna deny it,” Jeremy replied. “These sad eyes last a lifetime.”

Michael nodded solemnly. “You're not wrong.”

Jeremy nudged him. “You’re supposed to say you love me.”

“I do!” Michael grinned. “Love you, that is.”

“Aw, I love you most,” Jeremy responded instantly. 

Evan shifted awkwardly on his feet. 

Jared cleared his throat. “So, should we like.. go sit somewhere and… talk?”

“Do you want to? I can get those albums if you want.” Jeremy wasn’t sure how to talk about this.

“Sure.” Jared smiled crookedly. “Sounds fun.”

“So, uh, where to?”

Michael hummed. “Living room?”

“Oh, right! Couches! Are a thing!” Jeremy started off toward the den area. 

Michael chuckled fondly, following. Jared wasn't far behind, tugging Evan with him.

Jeremy sat them on the couch. “I’ll go get the photo albums. Don’t slap my boyfriend while I’m gone.”

Evan nodded, ashamed. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Stop bringing that up!”

Jeremy waved it off, running off to another room. 

Jared pulled Evan into his side. “I thought it was flattering, Ev.”

Evan was red again. “Still not my best moment.”

Michael shrugged. “I understand why you did it. It's super weird seeing someone with your boyfriend's face acting all mushy with someone else.”

“It– It really is.” Evan assessed the situation and scooted away from Jared. 

Michael shook his head. “It's fine! You don't have to do that, I'll get used to it.”

Evan frowned. “But he looks like Jeremy.” He paused. “He’s cuter than Jeremy.”

Michael snorted. “I disagree, but sure.”

“Definitely cuter,” Evan said quietly, kissing Jared’s cheek.

Jared chuckled. “We look the same.”

“You’re definitely a hundred and seven percent cuter.”

Jared rolled his eyes, smiling. “Thanks, sweetie.”

Evan beamed, ignoring the sound of Jeremy returning. 

Michael turned to Jeremy. “Welcome back! I didn't get slapped.”

Jeremy cooed. “Congrats!”

“Thanks! I'm gay.”

“I know, babe. You do it well.”

Michael grinned crookedly, patting the space next to him.

Jeremy fell onto the couch. “Anyway. Baby pictures. Yay.”

Jared gave him a thumbs up and a grin. 

Jeremy sighed and opened the book in his lap. 

Michael stared down at it, smiling already. “I'm in, like, all of these.”

“Because I love you!” Jeremy explained. He looked up. “We met in kindergarten,” he said to Jared and Evan. 

Michael snorted. “I'm in all of them because I was your only friend, dork.” 

Jared laughed slightly. “Interesting. Kinda like me and Evan. Sorta.”

Evan looked at his boyfriend. “Sorta?” Meanwhile, Jeremy whacked Michael lightly for his comment. 

Jared nodded. “You were my only real friend. But I was a massive dick for a while, so..”

Michael smiled. “Maybe it runs in the family, then.”

Jeremy saw an opportunity. “Massive dicks?” he asked. “Yeah, they must be genetic.”

Michael punched Jeremy's arm lightly. “Shut up, oh my god,” he laughed.

Jeremy grinned. “You know it’s true.”

Evan didn’t hesitate. “It is.”

“Oh my god,” Michael huffed. “It does raise the question, do twins have the same dick?”

Jeremy coughed and turned the page in his photo album quickly, speaking before anyone could answer Michael. “Look, Halloween costumes.”

Michael laughed. “Pac man and one ghost.”

“Hey, we had the best costumes in Jersey.” 

Evan pointed at little Jeremy’s face. “Jare, that expression,” he said. “You do that a lot.”

Jared blinked. “Huh?” He looked closer at the picture. “He's like seven. I look like a seven year old a lot?”

“No!” Evan corrected. “The face. That smile. Kinda crooked, but real excited? It’s cute.” 

Michael nodded. “I love that expression.”

Jared blushed lightly. “Thanks.”

Jeremy had the same blush dusting his cheeks. “Um, anyway…”

Michael grinned. “I feel like me and Evan are gonna get along very well.”

Evan smiled. “I think so.”

Jared snorted. 

“What?” Evan asked, confused. “Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing, just weird to think that you two can bond over your boyfriends having the same face.”

Evan crossed his arms. “We can bond over you getting stuck in those kiddie rides at the mall. Instead.”

Jared scoffed. “First of all, they shouldn't look so inviting if they didn't want me on them.”

Michael beamed. “They really are brothers!”

Jeremy whacked Michael. “Shut up! It was a tiny Mystery Machine! Scooby Doo was beckoning me!”

Evan just laughed. 

Michael laughed as well. “Evan, how long ago was yours? Our incident was less than two years ago.”

Evan blinked. “I had to pull Jared out of a tiny truck yesterday.”

Jared pouted.

Jeremy coughed. “They’re tempting.”

Jared nodded. “Right?!”

“They’re colorful!”

“And sparkly, sometimes!”

“And play music!”

“Exactly!”

Jeremy grinned. “I wish we grew up together.”

Jared grinned back. The same grin. “Me too.”

Evan stared at them. “Freaky.” 

Michael nodded. 

Evan turned to Michael. “Um, do you think they have that twin telepathy thing?”

Jared jolted. “Do we?!”

Jeremy shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“What am I thinking right now?”

“Uh, probably hoping the telepathy works.”

“Damn, you're right.”

“I don’t think that counts. What am I thinking?”

“Michael's dick?”

Jeremy looked down. “Yeah.”

Jared giggled. “Nice.”

Evan shifted in his seat. “Um.”

Jared pulled him close. “Don't worry, I was thinking about your dick.”

Evan gulped. “Don’t if he can tell!”

Michael pouted. “Jeremy, don't look at Evan's dick.”

Jeremy shook his head. “I would never.”

Jared blinked. “Why are we talking about dicks, again?”

Evan sighed. “I dunno, but I’d rather not be.”

Michael shrugged. 

“Anyway, I feel a little floaty,” Jeremy said. “It’s weird to think about you living so close and shit, you know?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah.”

Jeremy stood up. “I think I need some fresh air.” He gave Michael the photo album. 

Jared nodded. “Me too. Can you show me where the bathroom is?”

Jeremy jerked his head to gesture to Jared to stand up. “Yeah, c’mon.”

Jared got to his feet, following Jeremy out of the room.

Jeremy brought Jared to a little bathroom in a hallway. “So.”

“So?”

“Yeah, thought we could talk or something?”

“Yeah, I don't actually need the bathroom.” Jared hesitated. “Wanna switch clothes and see if they notice?”

Jeremy’s eyes lit up. “I was thinking the same thing!”

“Hell yeah!” Jared pulled him into the bathroom. 

\------

Evan pointed at a photo of little Jeremy and Michael at Jeremy’s ninth birthday party. “You really were his only friend, huh?” He paused. “Wait, um, that was rude, I’m sorry.”

Michael shook his head. “No, I was. And he was my only friend.”

Evan looked back down at the photo. “Like me and Jared.”

“Yeah?” Michael gave him a crooked smile.

Evan nodded. “He was the only one at my birthday parties too.”

“God,” Michael laughed softly. “Even being raised separately, they're so similar.”

“It’s cute,” Evan said. 

“It is.”

Evan smiled. “I think they’re coming back.”

Jared strolled back into the room, Jeremy close behind.

Jeremy stayed behind Jared, but locked eyes with Evan, who smiled. 

Jared smiled, moving over to situate himself between Michael and Evan, waiting to see what happened. Although, 'see’ was a relative term considering Jeremy was wearing his glasses and he couldn't actually see.

Jeremy could see through Jared’s glasses alright close up, but if he tried to focus on the wall in front of them, it was all a blurry mess. He sat on the other side of Evan and waited for Jared to do something. 

Jared cleared his throat, motioning to the album. “Where were we?”

Michael hummed. “Birthday parties.”

“Ah,” Jeremy added. 

Evan put an arm around him. “We’re really similar to them, apparently.”

Jared’s lips twitched. “Interesting.” 

Michael laughed, ruffling Jared's hair. 

Jeremy tried not to grimace. “Uh, great. Maybe you’re twins too.”

Jared snorted. “Somehow I don't think so.” 

Jeremy shrugged. “Never know.”

“Right,” Jared hummed. 

Michael jolted. “Oh, look! It's that day we went to the Weird Al concert!”

Jeremy gasped. “Oh!” He stopped. He was supposed to be Jared, not himself. “Oh,” he repeated. “I like Weird Al.”

Jared blinked. Had he ever even heard more than two weird Al songs in his life? He hoped Evan wouldn't catch onto that. 

Michael blinked. “Oh, yeah? Awesome!”

Evan looked at Jeremy. “What? He’s not on your top 100 bands and artists–”

“He’s the hundred and first!” Jeremy exclaimed automatically. 

“Anyway!” Jared tried changing the subject. “That was fun, right?”

Michael laughed. “Fun?! It was amazing!” He shot Jared a look. “You cried.”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. “Obviously, J– Uh, Jeremy doesn’t want people knowing about that, so…”

Jared grinned deviously. “Actually, I don't mind.”

Michael laughed. “The second he was on stage you were bawling!”

Evan laughed too. “Jared cries at Build-A-Bear.”

Jeremy made direct eye contact with Jared. “Yes I do. Every time.”

Jared tsked. “Not _every_ time, surely!”

Evan shook his head. “It is every time. The little hearts you put in the bears really get to him. It’s adorable.”

Jared huffed, muttering under his breath. “God damn it.”

Jeremy shrugged. “It’s heartwarming.”

Michael chuckled. “Maybe I should take Jeremy there. He'd probably cry too.”

Jeremy blinked. “Probably not. It takes a real emotionally weak person to cry there.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Jeremy cries every time we see a dog without fail.”

“That’s because they’re dogs. Reasonable. Logical. Expected.” Jeremy huffed. 

Michael's eyes narrowed. “Jeremy also _loves_ bugs.”

Jeremy scoffed. “No one loves bugs.”

“Bugs are gross,” Evan agreed. 

Jared scoffed. “Evan, you–”

Evan smiled. “Yes?”

Jared snapped his mouth shut.

“Were you saying something?”

Jared cleared his throat. “You, uh. Don't seem like the type to hate bugs.”

“I’ve always hated bugs.”

Jared hummed. “Interesting.”

Jeremy nodded. “Yes, and bugs like the outdoors, so–”

Evan made a face. “God, nature is awful, huh?”

Jared stayed quiet.

Evan sighed. 

Jeremy coughed. “Uh…”

Michael snorted. He could end this easily. He leaned over, kissing Jared's cheek.

Jeremy gasped. “No!”

Evan may or may not have been ready to slap him again. 

Michael smirked. “Nice try, guys.”

Jared pouted. “Evan, you love nature.”

Evan smiled. “I know I do.”

Jeremy sighed, taking Jared’s glasses off. “Dammit.”

Jared grabbed his glasses, switching seats with Jeremy.

“That was useless,” Jeremy complained. 

Jared shrugged. “Interesting concept, though.”

“Would have worked if we knew basic information about each other.”

“Yeah,” Jared shrugged. “One day it'll work.”

“Our wedding day,” Jeremy said to Michael. “Ultimate prank.”

Michael scoffed. “Don't prank me by making me accidentally marry your brother.”

Jeremy jolted. “Shit, that makes me think of that episode of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody where they thought they were switched at birth.”

Michael laughed. “That was a good one.

Jared nodded. “It was.”

Evan nodded too. 

Jeremy scoffed. “But that means I could be Jared!”

Michael tsked. “No, you're Jeremy.”

“I could be Jared!”

“You're not, though!”

“Okay, fine.”

Evan nodded. “Jared’s my boyfriend. You’re not Jared.”

Michael pulled Jeremy into his lap. “And Jeremy is my boyfriend.”

Jeremy grinned. “Yeah I am.” He kissed Michael softly. 

Michael smiled against Jeremy's lips. “Nerd.”

“You’re a nerd,” Jeremy whispered, kissing him harder. 

Evan coughed. 

Jared rolled his eyes, pulling Evan into a soft kiss. “Let them have their time.”

Evan kissed him again. “Fine.”

Michael pressed a kiss to Jeremy's jaw. “You're scaring the company.”

“You’re the one who pulled me up here,” Jeremy argued. 

“I couldn't help it.”

“Mood.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “You guys done?”

Jeremy tsked. “Never.”

Michael chuckled. 

Evan looked at the time. “Oh, shit, I, um, we have to go.”

Jared blinked. “Oh, shit.” He pulled Evan up. 

“S-Sorry, guys, we have stuff to do tomorrow,” Evan explained. 

Michael blinked. “Oh, no, it's okay! We'll have to get together again soon, though.”

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah. I think we need to talk to our parents first though. Dad’s probably...pantsless somewhere.”

Jared blinked. “Pantsless?”

“He copes with emotions by not wearing pants.”

Jared hummed. “Nice.”

“What about your mom?”

Jared checked his phone. “She still says we need to talk.”

“Great. You probably should then.”

Jared nodded. “It was.. good to meet you. Really good, actually.”

Jeremy smiled. “Yeah. You too. You’re cool. So’s Evan.”

Evan felt his cheeks darken, but didn’t say anything. He did smile back, however. 

Michael grinned, nodding to them. “We'll text you guys.” 

Jared nodded, taking Evan's hand.

Jeremy led them to the door. “Well, bye,” he said. “Thanks for driving all the way out here.”

Jared nodded. “I'll see you later, brother.”

Jeremy gave him a crooked smile. “Yeah. See you later, bro.”

Jared led Evan out of the house.

Evan smiled at his boyfriend. “That was nice.”

Jared smiled. “Yeah.”

“So you have a twin brother.”

“Apparently.”

“That’s– Do you think I have a twin brother?” Evan opened the car door. 

Jared chuckled. “I think that's something to ask Heidi.”

“I want a brother!”

“I can't help you here.”

“I guess not. Oh well. I can take yours.”

Jared pouted. “You don't need him, you have me!”

“You’re not a brother figure, you’re a boyfriend figure,” Evan explained. 

“Well when we get married he'll be your brother in law.”

“That’s the plan,” Evan said happily. 

Jared smiled. “Get in the car, nerd.”

Evan obeyed, rolling his eyes.


End file.
